Essences
Magical essences are found in chests and from mob drops from the Better Dungeons mod. They can be used to infuse some items with magical properties. Essences There are nine essences; eight base essences (Darkness, Electric, Ice, Fire, Life, Poison, Water and Wind) that may be used separately to make enchanted arrows, grenades and staves, or combined together to make the ninth: Magic essenc= Staves There are eight staves that are made from each of the eight essences. Left-Clicking and Right-Clicking have different effects. Left Clicking with a staff will not use up the staff's energy reserves. *'Dark Staff', 100 total uses on a full charge before breaking **Left-Click: Deals 4 damage. Does not steal health. **Right-Click: Drains life from the target and heals the player. Does not steal life from the Undead. *'Electric Staff', 100 total uses on a full charge before breaking **Left-Click: Deals 4 damage. **Right-Click: Makes you move quickly forward approximately 6 blocks. You can use this to fly upwards by looking up and using the staff. Any fall damage caused by USING the staff is negated. Simply having the staff does NOT negate any fall damage you receive. *'Fire Staff', 1024 total uses on a full charge before breaking **Left-Click: Deals 2 damage, and sets the enemy on fire for 2 seconds, dealing 1 damage per second of fire. **Right-Click: Will set the enemy on fire for 3 seconds, dealing 1 damage on startup and 1 damage per second of fire. This can be held down to emit a jet of fire constantly, refreshing any timers and dealing the 1 startup damage repeatedly. After letting go, the fire will be fully reset to the 3 second duration. Holding down the mouse button does not appear to use up any extra gauge from the Fire Staff's energy reserve. *'Heal Staff', 1024 total uses on a full charge before breaking **Left-Click: Heals the target for 2 points (can be used on aggressive mobs). **Right-Click: No known effects. There is no animation. *'Ice Staff', 962 total uses on a full charge before breaking ** Left-Click: Deals 4 damage and slows the target for 10 seconds. **Right-Click: "Throws" a potion of Slow that can hit multiple enemies like a splash potion. The Slow effect lasts for 3 seconds. *'Poison Staff', 962 total uses on a full charge before breaking **Left-Click: Deals 2 damage, and poisons the target for 15 seconds, dealing 25 damage over time. Does not drop the enemy HP past 1 HP however. Does not affect the Undead. **Right-Click: Poisons the target as stated above. *'Water Staff', 360 total uses on a full charge before breaking **Left-Click: Deals 4 damage. **Right-Click: The target is carried upwards in a bubble of water for 3 seconds, which then pops causing fall damage. Fall damage is still calculated as normal. You may encase an already-falling enemy to raise them higher for more fall damage. Can raise enemies through ceilings to cause suffocation damage as well. *'Wind Staff', 200 total uses on a full charge before breaking **Left-Click: Deals 4 damage. Does not give the massive knockback effect. **Right-Click: A miniature tornado is created, seen only by the particles it creates, moving away from the player quickly at first, then slowing to a stop 6 blocks away. It sucks in mobs and deals constant damage so long as a mob is within the same block. Deals 8 damage maximum. The tornadoes can be cast to move through the air as well. This will not carry an enemy through the air, but simply drag them along if they are within vacuum range. Arrows There are eight types of arrow that are made from each of the eight essences: *'Darkness Arrow '- Causes Blind for 4 seconds. *'Electric Arrow '- No known effects. *'Fire Arrow' - Lights the enemy on fire for 1 second, dealing 1 extra damage. *'Ice Arrow' - Causes Slow for 10 seconds. *'Life Arrow' - No known effects to regular mobs. *'Poison Arrow' - Poisons the target for 10 seconds, dealing 7 damage over time. Does not drop the target HP past 1. *'Water Arrow '- Causes Nausea for 10 seconds. *'Wind Arrow' - Causes a large knockback; charge level does not affect the knockback distance. Note: Should the player be hit by any of these arrows, their effects will apply to the player. Bows enchanted with the "Infinity I" enchantment still use up the Elemental Arrows. Any Elemental Arrows picked up that were missed shots are picked up as regular arrows. Elemental Arrows will be used up in order from left to right from hotbar first, and prioritizes over regular arrows, even if the regular arrow is first in line. It will then pull from your inventory in the same fashion, moving down a row if there are none left in the row. Again, it will skip over regular arrows until all Elemental Arrows are exhausted first. The LegendGear mod gives you the option to use a Quiver for your arrows. This will only work on regular arrows, and Elemental Arrows still precede regular ones in the Quiver. Warning: Do not quickly right-click (or spam right-click for that matter) when using Elemental Arrows as it will not fire and will waste an arrow. The sound will still play, but there is no projectile created. Grenades Note: All grenades that do damage DO NOT damage the player. All negative effects noted do not apply to the player either. When using the Water Grenade, if you are in the splash radius, you will see that you are affected by the status of Nausea, but it does not actually affect you. Zombies may also take 1 less damage on occasion due to their natural armor. *'Darkness Grenade '- Deals 8 damage to enemies in area, and causes Blindness for 5 seconds. Endermen are not damaged, but are still affected. *'Electric Grenade' - Does 3 damage to enemies in area. No other known effects. Endermen are not damaged. *'Fire Grenade' - Lights enemies on fire and does 1 damage per second for 8 seconds. Endermen are not damaged or affected. *'Ice Grenade' - Does 4 damage to enemies in area, and causes Slowness for 10 seconds. Endermen are not damaged, but are still affected. *'Life Grenade' - Gives affected targets Regeneration II for 5 seconds; healing up to 8 damage. Does not affect Zombies or Skeletons, or does it damage them. *'Poison Grenade' - Poisons enemies in splash area for 20 seconds, causing 16 points of damage. Does not affect Spiders, Zombies, or Skeletons. *'Water Grenade' - Does 6 damage to enemies in splash area and causes Nausea for 3 seconds. Endermen are not damaged, but are still affected. *'Wind Grenade' - Does 4 damage to enemies, including Endermen, and massive knockback outward from the landing point of the grenade. Using the Life Element on Rare enemies Rare enemies, are "Boss" class enemies found throughout the land. They all have special characteristics that easily identify them as a stronger enemy. Each rare enemy has a multitude of colored swirls, similar to that of potion effects, have a unique boss name, and have more life than the standard enemy as well as other special properties which are listed under it's unique boss name. When using either the Life Arrow or the Healing Staff, you may actually "overheal" the boss to the point of it dropping to a regular enemy's health. This applies to using Splash Potions of Healing (Or Instant Damage for the Undead) as well. This is probably because the enemy's max life had been extended rather than permanently modified, but it is still an enemy of the same class, nonetheless. For example, the image on the right shows a Rare Spider taking 48 damage, but having 16 base life (The normal HP for Spiders) and is still at full health. Healing a boss (or any enemy) when it's HP is lower than the base HP will actually heal them. You can heal them up until it's HP is at the class's max HP. Life Grenades do not have this effect as the grenade just gives Regeneration II instead of directly healing. It is unknown if this works on any actual bosses or any non-rare, non-vanilla enemies, such as a standard Necromancer, whose life starts at 160. Category:Essences Category:Weapons Category:Better Dungeons Mod Category:Better Dungeons